You Shook Me
by Zenmaster21
Summary: Season 2 AU... Kat Peterson didn't mean to get involved with Steven Hyde. Really, she didn't. It was just supposed to be a one time thing... she never meant to get attached. This story is going on Hiatus until all my other stories have been completed.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Do not own this show or any of the characters.**

**Story: I got this idea after watching the episode_ Burning Down the House_. It just seems to me that girls don't go around "slumming it" with guys unless they've been hurt terribly or completely heartbroken, ya know? So, this story came to me when I thought, _'maybe Kat is just trying to forget something.'_ Then, I thought, _'what if she and Hyde got attached?'_ And here we are now.**

**If you want to catch up on Kat's appearance to get a better visual, look up the episode mentioned above. As for Hyde, I'm using his season 2 appearance; ya know, the slightly longer hair, shorter sideburns and stuff.**

**Warning: This is a story about a girl slummin' it with a guy, which means it's a _smut_ fic. That means most, if not all of the chapters will have some kind of sexual content; also, in this story, Hyde's a little dominant. If that makes you uncomfortable, don't read it.**

**Timeline: This story is a season 2 AU; it takes place as hidden moments in the episodes, so the chapter titles will be named after season 2 episodes.**

* * *

Kat Peterson didn't mean to get involved with Steven Hyde. Really, she didn't. It was just supposed to be a one-time thing; just so she could forget for a little while. She wasn't supposed to get attached, but...

It started with Jake Bradley, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first _everything_. They were the star couple of the school, the most popular boy and girl. He told her he loved her; he was _supposed_ to love her... but he didn't. It was a lie. He lied to her and like a fool, she fell for it. How did she know it was a lie? Well... it's an easy guess she made when she walked in on him shoved up inside some other girl from Sacred Heart. She hates that name; it doesn't fit, every girl in that school is some kind of slut.

He broke her heart and now the only times she sees him is when she catches sight of him walking through the school halls.

Her friends tried to help; they tried to make her feel better, but nothing worked. And, about two weeks after her tragic breakup, two weeks of grieving, two weeks of feeling sorry for herself, she saw him.

Steven Hyde.

She didn't know him, didn't plan on knowing him. But she knew _of_ him. He was the school bad boy; the guy with the tragic home life, the guy who's always caught smoking cigarettes or weed, the guy that always mouths off to the teachers, the guy with the crazy conspiracy theories, the guy who's never lost a fight, the guy with the juvie record, the guy _everyone_ is afraid of. He was leaning against a station wagon in the school parking lot, smoking a cigarette, laughing at something with Foreskin and Pinciotti. And when she saw him, she remembered a few things.

She remembered her friends Julie and Kendra; how they went through the same heartbreak and decided to get back at their exes by "slumming it." She remembered that they weren't just with one person, but with several; but she also remembered the one they talked about the most after their little phase.

Steven Hyde.

After that, she had gotten unconscious thoughts in her head. Julie and Kendra never thought about their exes again after their trysts, and she wondered if maybe that would help her too. When they told her about it, Steven Hyde was the one they giggled the most about, the one they enjoyed being with the most, the one that was _"**so** good."_ And she wondered if maybe she should try it, too.

But when she asked them about it, they told her not to. They told her he was a "_little rough,"_ and that she was too sweet for someone like him. So she tried to listen to them. But when she kept seeing him around the halls, the thoughts wouldn't leave her.

And one day, when he caught her glancing at him, he smirked back; so she decided to go for it.

* * *

She waited until school let out to talk to him. She caught up with him leaning against a corner on the outside of the school building, casually smoking a cigarette, arms crossed. When he took notice of her approaching figure, he stood up a little straighter, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

Kat smiled, trying her best to look confident, even as she crumbled on the inside.

"Steven Hyde," She greeted in an airy, husky voice.

But, by the slight twitching of his lips, she knew he caught her nervousness and was trying to hold back a mocking grin.

"Kat Peterson," He threw her tone back at her with a smirk and she wished she could see behind the sunglasses so she could at least have an _idea_ of what he thought of her, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"An _honor_?" She flirted, "Am I really such a graceful presence?"

"Well," He shifted a little, "Someone as high up on the chain as _you_ shouldn't even notice _my_ existence, you know. It's bad for your rep."

"I think _everyone_ notices you, Steven," She smiled, unsure if he would be okay with her using his first name, "You don't exactly try to blend into the background."

He tilted his head a little more, smirk lowering slightly at the sound of his first name.

His smirk suddenly lifted back up, "Oh yeah?" His voice was lower and Kat felt her face heat up a little, "My rep just as good as yours?"

"Good? No," She hooked her hands behind her back, knowing her shirt would stretch with the move, putting emphasis on her chest, "Bad? Yes. I'm pretty sure you could scare off the football team, no matter how macho they think they are."

His face became blank and she became worried.

"Why're ya here, Kat?" He asked seriously; his voice was husky now.

There was a tiny pause as Kat wet her lips, trying to gain the courage to do what she came here for.

She smiled, "Just curious if you're as good as they say you are."

He looked at her for a moment, his face remaining blank, before he tilted his head again, mouth twitching. He let his cigarette hang in his mouth and Kat's heart jumped when he slowly ran a hand up her arm, starting from her wrist. He slid his hand over her shoulder, cupping her neck for a split second, before sliding it back down, taking the strap of her bag with him. He slid it off her shoulder, pulling it toward him. She watched as he opened it and dug through it, wondering if she should be upset at his supposed snooping, before he found a pencil and a notebook. He flipped it open as he breathed in a deep breath through his nose, writing something down. He flipped it shut just as fast, shoving it and the pencil back in her bag and held it out to her.

"If you really wanna know," He slid her bag back on her shoulder, letting his hand rest on the side of her neck, playing with a few strands of her hair, "Go to that address. Basement door. Understand?"

She looked at him, wishing again that she could see his eyes, before giving a small nod.

"Good," He gave a small smirk, stamping out his cigarette before leaning forward and placing a rough, wet kiss on the side of her neck opposite to his hand and brushing passed her.

Kat watched him go, holding a hand to the tingling skin, wondering if she should really be taking him up on this offer.

* * *

**And there's the prologue. Up next will be "Garage Sale," and it will have a sexy scene, so... stay tuned. ;)**

**Don't forget to follow and leave a like and review :)**


	2. Garage Sale

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the new plot**

**Timeline: This chapter takes place the night after the Formans' garage sale.**

**Warning: This chapter contains _rough_ sex. Do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

Kat hesitantly opened the basement door two days later. It was almost midnight and she was afraid she would be caught, nervous in this new territory. Out of fear someone might hear the noise, she didn't bring her car; she simply walked.

It took her two days to work up the courage to come here, constantly staring at the piece of notebook paper containing the address that she tore to a small size. When she managed to find the place, she was confused and even more hesitant, wondering why Hyde sent her to Foreplay's house, afraid he was just pulling some cruel prank on her. She sucked it up, though, and looked around until she found the basement door.

She looked around the basement, taking in the slightly cluttered room. There was a small plate of about three brownies sitting on the coffee table, a tray covered in crumbs next to it, as well as a pair of aviators and a stack of bills.

Hyde wasn't in the room.

She didn't want to go up the stairs to look for him, especially since he specifically told her to use the basement door. Glancing around the room, she caught sight of a few doors and quietly walked toward them.

Hesitating for a moment, she lightly knocked on the only closed door. She heard shifting and a quiet curse before the brief sound of footsteps stopping at the door. When the door opened, Hyde stood there, in a striped button shirt and his usual jeans, and she could see his bright blue eyes for the first time. She was taken a little aback, not expecting someone like him to have eyes so telling.

He did that head-tilt thing again, looking her up and down with a smirk, eyes darkening as he leaned against the door frame, taking in her light blue tube top and tight jeans. She figured wearing something confidant would help increase hers a little, but she never thought about what he would think of her; he hoped he didn't think she looked desperate.

"Finally decided to show?" He said quietly, stepping aside so she could walk into his cluttered room.

"Not supposed to call the first day," She smiled, trying to seem confidant as she took in his tiny, but cozy room. She caught sight of a lit joint on an ashtray, and she guessed that must have been the reason for his cursing, probably assuming someone else was knocking on his door.

She set her purse down before turning to look at him. He had closed the door, leaning on it with crossed arms as he stared at her. She suddenly wished she hadn't wished to see his eyes; they were intense, they looked right through her, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

He walked forward, stopping in front of her and cupping the sides of her neck with his warm, callused hands. He smelt like cigarettes and the smoke of the joint on the ashtray, mixed with a spicy sent and something purely male. She fisted his shirt on his sides, tilting her head back a little and biting her lip when he leaned down and began placing rough, wet kisses on the skin of her collar and chest, exposed by her top.

"You do this before?" He murmured into her skin. It took her a minute to figure out what he was asking, unsure if he wanted to know whether or not she had sex before or whether or not she's ever slummed it with a guy she barely knew.

"U-um..." She stuttered quietly, the feel of his rough lips and tongue on her skin making it hard to concentrate, "No..."

"Mmm..." He murmured again; she felt him smirking, "This'll be fun."

He grabbed her face suddenly, roughly kissing her lips, shoving his tongue in her mouth, and she couldn't hold back a moan as he explored, clutching onto his upper arms tightly. He walked her backwards to the cot in a quick pace and she slipped backwards when she hit it. She gasped when he let himself fall with her, his full wait pressing into her. Her chest heaved at the lack of air and the air she gasped out, as well as the feelings she couldn't place that started surfacing when he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched into him, her hands clutching his hair in a tight hold. He wrenched his lips from her mouth, making a wet trail from her cheek to her jaw, then down to her neck and collar bone. He shifted, one hand cupping the side of her neck, the other roughly sliding down her body to begin undoing her jeans. He let the hand cupping her neck slide down to her chest. She whimpered and arched her chest when he roughly grabbed a breast, kneading the flesh through the fabric of her tube top.

When he got her jeans unbuttoned, he slid a hand slightly inside to untuck her shirt. He slid his hand under her shirt, taking the tight fabric with him. He removed his lips from her and she lifted her arms so he could slide the shirt off completely, tossing it away.

He smirked, "No bra?"

"I don't own a strapless," She panted back, sliding her hands up his chest.

"Mmm," He murmured before suddenly taking a nipple into his mouth, making her arch up and cry out. He bit down hard and she threw her head back, crying out louder, thrusting her hips into his, making him grunt. He slid her jeans off, letting his blunt nails slide across the insides of her thighs with the movement, making her squirm, and her sandals slid off with them.

He recaptured her lips in a deep, searing kiss as she began unbuttoning his shirt quickly. She moaned into his mouth when he began grinding his hips into hers, feeling the rough fabric of his jeans sliding across the insides of her thighs and his hard on pressing tightly against her clit with the movements. He grabbed her breasts again, pinching the nipples tightly and she couldn't hold back a whimper or stop her hips from moving along with his.

When his shirt was completely unbuttoned, he moved away from her, quickly wrenching it off his body and tossing it aside before attaching his lips to her neck. She ran her hands over his muscular chest, his shoulders, the backs of his shoulders, and his lightly defined abs as he began making a wet trail downward. He slid over her collar bone and down to her breasts, biting down on a nipple before going lower. He began nipping and she gasped and arched up when he dipped a tongue into her belly button. He slid his hands up her hips before sliding them back down, taking her underwear with him. She whimpered when he licked the spot just above the apex of her thighs, kicking her underwear off the rest of the way.

His body suddenly recovered hers and he kissed her deeply, running his hands all over her sides, stomach and breasts, making her gasp and moan and arch into him.

"Roll over," He growled in a rough voice, grabbing onto her hips.

She complied, feeling his hands slide over her bottom as she moved onto her stomach, resting on her forearms. He slid his hands over her hips and under her stomach, forcing her to lift herself a little higher so she was on her knees and forearms.

She bit her lip when she felt and heard him shift a little, using one hand to grab her hip in a tight hold.

"Goddamn," He muttered, "Already soaked."

"Oh, God," She gasped when he suddenly shoved three fingers inside her, not wasting any time in thrusting them in and out of her in a fast pace. She moved up on her hands and leaned back, reaching around with one arm to grab onto the wrist of the thrusting hand for a brief moment before moving her hand to rest on his chest. She moaned and gasped loudly, her head thrown back, unable to keep her hips from canting with the movements. She was surprised with herself, not minding his roughness at all, her body responding fully to the way he was touching her - fucking her with his long fingers in a way that let her know the brutal strength that he was famous for was starting to emerge, occasionally letting a blunt nail bite into her inner walls.

She felt a flicker of disappointment when he removed his fingers, unable to stop her hips from rotating slightly despite not being touched in her need for release. She heard the rustling metal of his belt buckle, the quiet snap as it came undone, the sound of a zipper, and the thumps of his boots. She bit her lip hard when she felt a hand grab the back of her neck tightly and another grab onto her hip bruisingly, pulling her back toward him. She felt his jeans against her legs, letting her know he didn't slide them down, that he simply freed himself. Her nails dug into his chest, her other hand fisting the bed sheets when she felt his cock clumsily brush against her wetness, roughly seeking entrance.

He slammed into her without pausing, not giving her a chance to adjust before he started a brutal pace, and she screamed in pleasure in response to the pain of being filled to the brim so suddenly, the walls of her cunt abruptly stretched. He was big, both in length and girth; Jake couldn't compare to this. She never imagined anyone feeling so massive inside her.

And it felt wonderful.

"_Fuck_," Hyde grunted into her ear, making her breath hitch, when the nails on his chest broke skin, drawing blood, "Fuck, that's it, baby, move your hips."

She whimpered loudly, following his orders as she canted her hips to his, wishing he would slow down for at a least a moment. He was so _hard_, each thrust he made deep and insistent, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh sounding in the room. He growled dirty words and crude comments into her ear, making her gasp and rotate her hips. His voice was deep and gravely, sounding nothing like the Hyde she talked to before.

"_Fuck_, yes."  
"Oh, God, _God_, harder! Harder, Steven!"

He grunted in response, his bruising, rough pace picking up speed.

"Like that?" He growled hotly, his warm breath in her ear making her shutter.  
"Oh, yes...!"  
"Fuck, that's deep."

She gasped and mewed beneath him when he began attacking her neck with his mouth, removing the hand on her neck to wrap an arm tightly around the front of her shoulders, pulling her back to him. She lifted both her hands to the arm, clutching it tightly. The hand on her hip shifted a little, his thumb digging into her inner thigh painfully as he leaned forward, slipping deeper inside of her, his larger body almost hugging hers.

She let out a hoarse, pleasured cry, her voice worn out. It hurt, _God_, it fucking _hurt_... but it also felt so _amazing_, the mixture of pain and pleasure driving her insane.

"Gonna cum, Kat?" He growled hotly into her ear, the sound of her name in that voice making her gasp. Her eyes watered when he slid his hand from her hip to her clit, rubbing roughly and vigorously, making her cry out and thrust into his hand. She let out a loud, long moan as she came, and he didn't stop fucking her through her whiteout, her walls tightening around him. He grunted and shifted a little when she stilled her hips, increasing his pace until he released into her with a low growl, her tight walls milking him. She could almost _feel_ him filling her and she gasped quietly when he suddenly withdrew from her, letting her fall into his pillow.

Kat panted loudly, bringing her arms up to hug his pillow to her head, curling her legs slightly. She heard him rustling around and he grabbed her leg, lifting it over his shoulder so he could rest between her thighs. Her panting increased in speed, her grip on the pillow tightening when she felt his hot breath on her pussy.

"Oh, we're not done yet, babe..."

* * *

Hyde shifted next to her, reaching out to grab the forgotten joint that was left on the ashtray, bringing it to his lips. He was on his back, one arm behind his head as he breathed in the smoke, blowing it out through his nose.

Kat was still panting quietly beside him, her head on his chest. She lost count of how many rounds they went, how many times he fucked her and made her cum. She let him cum inside her, cum _on_ her, the sticky substance dotting the skin directly above her most intimate spot and around her inner thighs, and Kat was thankful she was still on the pill.

It was almost three in the morning now, and she lifted herself up, needing to get home before anyone noticed her absence.

She felt his intense eyes on her, watching as she bent down to pick up her clothes, watching his own cum drip down her thighs, watching her dress.

"I as good as they say I was?"

His voice was quiet, but she could hear the smirk clearly.

"... Yeah."

* * *

**And there's the first scene. The next chapter will be going over both their feelings on the encounter before they reunite. And there _will_ be more funtime ;)**

**Don't forget to leave a like and review, pwease :)**


	3. Red's Last Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Timeline: This chapter takes place before and after the bar scene.**

**Warning: This chapter contains rough sex and a solo scene. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

Something changed after their encounter, but she wasn't sure what. She wasn't sure _why_; he's had other girls before and she already decided that it was a one time thing.

So why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

She didn't go back to him, didn't even look at him, until a week later. And she was completely miserable that whole week.

She didn't understand; she only did it to stop thinking about Jake _(it worked by the way; Jake who?)_. But now _he_ wouldn't leave her head. Her only consolation is that when she occasionally glances at him, his eyes are on _her_. So maybe he can't stop thinking about her either.

Kat shook her head; these were _bad_ thoughts. Julie and Kendra already warned her about him, maybe _this_ was the reason why.

She rounded the corner of the school corridor, head lowered, running into something solid. She nearly fell backward, but familiar hands clutched her upper arms, holding her up. She looked at him, a deer in the headlights expression on her head, not knowing what to say or how to act around him now.

He simply looked at her blankly.

"U-um," She stuttered, removing herself from his grip, feeling his eyes on her as she shuffled passed him, "Late for class."

When she was sure she was out of his sights, she took off in a sprint.

* * *

Kat sighed, letting the warm water soothe her, hugging herself. The sound of the water falling from the showerhead and smacking against the floor loudly echoed throughout the bathroom.

She hasn't seen Hyde in three days, and he was _still_ in her head. _(Why won't he go away?) _There were thumb and fingerprints all over her hips and inner thighs. She had hickeys and teeth marks on her chest, neck and shoulders. And she knew there were fingerprints on the back of her neck from where he gripped her that night.

She suddenly wished he was here with her. She suddenly missed the feeling of his callused hands running over her sensitive skin. She suddenly wanted to hear his husky voice growling in her ear again.

Unconsciously, she ran her hands down her chest, over her breasts and slid them across her stomach. She reached her most intimate spot, slowly sinking to her knees as she lightly rubbed her clit in circles with her fingers, her breath increasing.

She slowly let two fingers slide into her already wet folds, gently thrusting them in and out, thinking about the way he touched her, talked to her, and the feelings she couldn't describe that he brought out in her.

She increased her pace, whimpering, tightening around her fingers, moving her hips.

This wasn't enough. This was too slow, too gentle; nothing like him.

She suddenly stopped, a soft sob escaping her.

"I can't cum..." She whimpered, the frustrating feeling of being unable to release getting to her.

She didn't... _need_ him... did she?

* * *

Hyde groaned in relief, the painkillers finally doing their job of helping out his hangover. When Mrs. Forman brought them home from the bar, she immediately sent them to bed to sleep it off, and he woke up about an hour ago, sneaking upstairs through the sleeping house to loot the medicine cabinet.

It was almost one in the morning and he couldn't fucking sleep, all because of some stupid rich girl.

He didn't get it; he's done this before, gone out for a quick lay and not giving a crap about seeing the girl again. So why can't Kat Peterson get out of his head? What makes _her_ so different?

She was inexperienced for one. Probably only screwed around with Bradley and no one else; probably only ever _'made love'_ or just had simple sex, not knowing what it meant to just fuck. Not experiencing the primal need to just get off.

It made corrupting her a bit fun, and a little bit of a turn on.

Maybe that's why she wouldn't leave his head. Maybe that's why the sound of her loud moans and pleasured sobs echoed in his ears, or the sight of her contorted face, mouth hung open in intense pleasure with a single tear escaping her eye was burned into his brain. Maybe that's why the claw marks she left on his chest and back always throbbed, no matter how much they scabbed over and healed.

He thought back to the bar; how he, Forman, and Fez went to go pick up a drunk Red. He thought about how Red was drunk enough to let them drink with him. He thought about how he decided to go for it, hoping getting drunk would get her out of his head for a minute.

And it did... for the most part.

There was some chick named Amy he was talking to, drunk enough to call her pretty. But, Kat was in the back of his mind the entire time he talked to her, and when he sobered up, he immediately tossed Amy's number in the trash.

Hyde growled to himself; _God_, he was acting like Forman around Donna.

He leaned up on his forearms, hearing the click of his door, watching as it hesitantly opened.

And there stood the reason for all his problems.

She kept her eyes lowered, wringing her hands nervously as she slowly walked to his cot and sat down an arm's length away, and he sat up a little straighter, looking at her with darkened eyes and a clenched jaw. She was wearing a maroon, cotton miniskirt and a skin tight, white t-shirt. The fabric of her skirt was held closed by two, overly large black buttons; it would be _so_ easy...

"I..." She finally looked up at him, her breath hitching at the sight of his blackened eyes, "I don't know why I came back..."

They stared at each other for a long while and then suddenly they were inseparable.

He grabbed her face and pulled her into a frantic kiss; she responded immediately, tangling her hand into his hair tightly, making him grunt. He fell back, pulling her on top of him. He wrenched his hands from her face, grabbing her hips tightly and pulling her up so she straddled him. He growled lowly into her mouth when she immediately began grinding her hips into his, and she moaned back, feeling his hardness against her clit.

He wrenched the buttons he'd been eyeing free, unwrapping her skirt from her hips and tossing it to the floor. She responded in kind, sliding her hands under his shirt and up his stomach, taking his band shirt with her and letting her nails scrape across his skin. He leaned up, ripping his shirt off the rest of the way and tossing it away before roughly grabbing her face again, hardening the kiss and she moaned into his mouth, digging her nails into his chest.

He roughly slid his hands from her face and down her arms. He slid his hands under her shirt, ripping it over her head and throwing it away. She slid her hands down his chest, frantically unclasping his belt buckle while he unclasped her bra. She pulled his belt from the loops while he slid the straps down her arms. She tossed the belt aside, along with her bra and immediately recaptured his lips in a bruising kiss.

He leaned up a little, sliding his hands over her stomach and breasts, over her shoulders, down her back, and over her covered bottom. She moaned when he didn't waste time with lifting her, simply ripping her underwear off her, throwing the torn garment away. He leaned up further, wrapping his arms tightly around her back and shoulders, placing rough, wet kisses over her neck, shoulders, chest, and breasts while she unbuttoned his jeans, using her feet to slide her sandals from her feet.

She pulled her lips free from his, placing her hands on his chest to push him onto his back. She moaned when he began circling her clit with his thumb, thrusting her hips into his hand, and slid her hands down the flaps of his jeans, not really surprised to find he goes commando. She wrapped a hand around him and he growled as she pulled him free. She lifted her hips, his hands sliding to her thighs to grip tightly, and she let herself drop.

He threw his head back into the pillow and panted loudly, and she moaned loudly at the both new and familiar pain of being filled and stretched in one sudden movement, throwing her own head back, digging her nails deeply into his abs. Like him, she wasted no time in letting herself adjust to him and immediately began pivoting on the hard cock.

"Ah, shit, that's it, babe. Ride me. Faster."  
"Ohhhh!"

Hyde lifted onto his elbows, bending his knees slightly, to grip her forearms tightly, keeping his eyes on her as they continued moving at a brutal pace.

Kat drew blood with her nails and she moaned loudly; _this_ is the feeling she needed. This is what she couldn't stop thinking about; the feeling of him inside her. And she knew then that she wouldn't be able to go without anymore. She was delighted, though, to know that he was thinking of her, too, if the way he grabbed her when she walked in was anything to go by.

Kat whined in the back of her throat, feeling herself tighten around him, making him grunt. She picked up her pace, lifting her hand to rub her clit vigorously, his own still hanging onto her wrist.

They came together, her loudly, him with a growl in the back of his throat. They slowed down their movements, riding out their orgasm, the only sounds in the room their loud panting.

Kat collapsed onto his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her back and shoulders, using one hand to grip some of her hair as he placed wet kisses onto a shoulder, panting loudly in time with her.

She began sliding her hands over his chest and neck, placing desperate kisses on his collar bone.

"Again?" He panted hoarsely, tightening his grip.

"Please," She breathed back, and he immediately rolled over, trapping her beneath him, roughly kissing her neck and she buried her hands in his hair, thrusting her hips into his.

* * *

**And there's chapter 2 :)**

**The next few chapters are more than likely going to be smutty until I can begin placing their feelings again. I'm trying to work my way up to _Burning Down the House_, so...**

**Anyway, don't forget to like and review :)**


	4. The Velvet Rope

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Timeline: Takes place inside the club**

* * *

Kat sighed, running her fingers over her drink.

She was sitting at a bar in some club, wearing a nice black dress. Steven had called her up hours before, telling her to meet him here. But, she still hasn't seen him yet.

They've been in this, uh... _relationship_ for nearly a month now. She sneaks into his basement, they fuck, and then... they just talk.

She's found out a few things about him that other people probably don't know. How his father wasn't just neglectful, but violent, how his mother always dated guys that were just like, or even worse, than Bud Hyde, how his mother left him alone with no food, no money, debt to pay, and an eviction notice.

He's found out some things about her, too. Her reasons for coming to him _(which he snorted at, by the way)_, how her parents are never around and leave her home alone in some giant mansion, that she has two little brothers, twins, that she's a parent to, that she honestly doesn't care about social status.

It was an odd setup... but it worked.

Kat knew she was starting to feel things for him, things she shouldn't. And she wondered if he felt them, too.

She jumped, feeling a hand caress her shoulder.

She turned to face him, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. He slid his hand across her shoulder, behind her neck, to her other shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her loosely.

"Hi," Kat smiled, leaning into him, "Where've you been?"

He leaned into her as well, "Bouncer."  
"Mmm."

He kissed her exposed shoulder, mumbling, "You look good."

She smiled, biting her lip as _"Freebird"_ began to play. She grabbed his hand, looking up at him, "Can we dance? Please? I love this song."

He sighed heavily through his nose, tightening the arm around her shoulders as he led her to the dance floor, crowded with slow-dancing couples.

Kat smiled when they found a spot, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands move to her waist as they swayed their hips lightly to the music. He placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder, turning her so her back was against his chest. He slowly slip his hands up her waist, gently grabbing her arms and lifting them, letting her hands cup the crook of his shoulder, resting his hands on her waist once more as they began swaying again, and he occasionally moved his hips forward against her bottom.

He began to run his hands over her waist, stomach and sides, and she sighed softly, letting her head rest back against his shoulder as he buried his face in her neck, one of her hands sliding up to his hair. She bit her lip again, feeling his lips slide across her neck. She wouldn't voice her thought, never, but she almost felt loved; but she reminded herself that there was nothing more between them than an odd friendship, occasional lovers. Not even lovers, the things he did to her couldn't be considered making love; bed buddies is a better description.

Kicking the thoughts from her head, Kat turned to face him, feeling his hands sliding on her waist at the movement, wrapping her arms around his neck again. She kissed him softly on the lips and his grip on her waist tightened.

She broke the kiss and smiled, "So now what?"

He didn't say anything; he simply slid his hands up to her shoulders, lightly gripping them, and turned her back around, gently leading her off the dance floor and toward the back of the club where the restrooms were.

He kissed her shoulder again when they reached them before brushing passed her to check the men's room. She glanced around the club, making sure no one noticed them _(which they didn't by the way, too busy with their own friends and lovers)_, before following him in.

She shut the door behind her in the empty room, and the second she turned to him, he abruptly pressed his mouth to hers, possessively sliding his hands around her waist and up her back. He led her to the stall furthest from the bathroom door. Their lips parted momentarily when he turned around to lock the stall door, but it only took a split second before he turned back to her, backing her forcefully against the wall, plunging his tongue hungrily into her mouth. She responded in kind, sliding her tongue along his and raking her fingers through his tight curls. His sunglasses pressed against her, and she broke the kiss for a brief moment to remove them from his face and hook them into the front of his shirt before capturing his mouth again. His hips ground into hers in anticipation and she moaned into his mouth while he growled into hers.

"_Ste_-ven," She whimpered when he grabbed her by the back of each thigh, hoisting her up against the wall, and she locked her ankles around his waist, the skirt of her dress bunched up around her hips. He held her up with one hand_ (so strong)_ and used the other to move her underwear to the side, slipping his fingers into her moist folds. She moaned, moving her hips against his hand, tilting her head against the wall as his lips attacked her neck. She slid her hands down his chest, fumbling with his belt buckle and the button and zipper of his jeans. She freed him, stroking him lovingly as she guided him to her entrance.

"_Steven, please_..." She moaned breathily into his ear, the hushed tone sliding along his spine. He removed his fingers from her, holding her hips in both hands while she used one of her own to push her panties to the side, the other pulling him toward her. He slid into her with one powerful stroke and she let her head fall back, gripping his shoulders tightly as he began moving at a slow, hard and deep pace, releasing a breathy noise each time he drove in. She slid her hands up, wrapping her arms around his neck, gripping his hair and burying his face into her chest, occasionally feeling his tongue.

"_Oh, God_..." She whispered, reaching down with one hand to slowly circle her clit with her fingers, the slow but hard pace and the excitement of doing this in a semi-public place driving her to the brink.

His thrusts picked up their pace, and she moved her hand back up to his shoulder while he captured her mouth to silence her cries as she came. She languidly moved her hips against his as she rode out her orgasm, his pace picking up even more, slamming into her before he suddenly stilled, releasing inside her.

He removed his lips from hers, resting his forehead against her shoulder as they came down, panting.

"Fuck, Kat..." He sighed out, gently removing himself from her and letting her place her feet to the floor.

She kissed him again, placing her hands on his shoulders, and his rested on her waist. She broke the kiss, grabbing his sunglasses and placing them back over his eyes.

She smiled slightly, whispering, "I'm gonna get cleaned up... I'll meet you back at the bar, okay?" He nodded, righting his jeans and belt as he placed a lingering kiss on the side of her neck before exciting the room.

She kept her word, meeting him at the bar. They drank shots together using their fakes, talked and laughed. He even danced with her again, and Kat had to keep reminding herself that they weren't in a relationship, no matter how much she wished they were.

* * *

"Hey," Donna smiled as they walked home, "I saw you hanging out with a blonde. She anything special?"

Eric and Fez looked at Hyde as well, grinning at him, probably with perverse thoughts in their heads about his new 'fling.'

He just smirked, "Sure is."

* * *

**Yay, new chapter :)**

**Also, I kinda forgot that Hyde doesn't get his own room till Laurie and the Professor, so I'll just find a way to explain that in the next chapter.**

**Anywho, like and review and you'll be my new best friend :)**


	5. Laurie and the Professor

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Timeline: Takes place the night Hyde officially get the room in the basement (yeah, I kinda forgot he doesn't get the basement room until this episode, so I'm gonna explain that in this chapter)**

* * *

Kat bit her lip, tilting her head back rest on Hyde's shoulder, running her hands through his hair as slowly kissed down her neck; her back was to him, and his hands rested loosely on her shoulders. She ran a hand from his hair to the side of his face as she turned to face him before resting it on his chest, lightly scratching the nails of her other hand over his scalp as she kissed him, his hands moving to rest on her waist.

When he broke the kiss, he pecked her neck again before looking at her and gave a small grin, "Welcome to my new room."

Kat furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought this has always been your room."

"Not technically," He said, running his hands up her sides as they sat on the cot, facing each other as best as they could with their feet still resting on the floor, "They had me up in Forman's room, but we have come to the conclusion that sleeping in the same room as each other is not very good for our health, so I just snuck down here every night. Got sick of it, so me and Forman put on a show. Red knew I stayed down here, though; he use to check up on me when I first moved in."

"Ah," She said in understanding, lifting her legs into his lap, "So now it's your _official_ room."

"Mm," He murmured, using her legs to pull her closer until her bottom rested in his lap, and then he just looked at her for a moment. She felt something different about him, but she couldn't place what; she just knew that he's never stared at her so tenderly before, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. He cupped her neck and kissed her, running his thumbs over her cheeks while she wrapped her arms around his neck. There was something different about this kiss, and they both knew it; it was sweeter and softer than any kiss he's ever given her, and he slowly leaned down to lie her back on the bed.

He moved slowly and careful, using gentle caresses that spoke of more than just a desire to take her. He moved his hands under her shirt and she gasped when he cupped her breasts before sliding her shirt off fully, and she slid his off as well. She ran her hands over his chest while he moved his mouth back down to hers briefly before removing her bra. She reveled in the feeling of skin on skin, his warm chest covering her, and she slid her arms around his neck tightly when he grinded into her.

He moved his mouth lower, kissing every inch of her chest, kissing shoulder to shoulder, then downward. He dipped a tongue into her naval before unbuttoning her skirt, sliding it off with her underwear. He quickly stood, swiftly removing the rest of his own clothes before covering her again, kissing her deeply, resting on his forearms, hands in her hair.

He pulled his lips from hers to look at her, entering her slowly with a tenderness that was usually absent from their trysts. He moved slowly and gently, but deeply as they held eye contact, occasionally kissing.

"Steven," She gasped, tilting her head back slightly.

"_You feel so good, baby_," He whispered into her ear, the hushed tone making her clench around him, "_So tight and wet. **Fuck**, Kat_."

He increased his pace a little, feeling her twitch around him, watching as her orgasm overwhelmed her. When she came, it was with a slow burning as opposed to the usual explosion of pleasure, and he kissed her while she moaned into his mouth. Normally he would hold back, continue making her cum, but tonight was different, so he came with her.

* * *

**Okay, super short chapter, but it's significant in showing their growing feelings for each other, so...**

**Please like and review :)**


	6. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Timeline: Takes place after everyone comes home from the abandoned school**

Hyde jumped awake, quickly glancing around the room. That was the weirdest dream he's ever had. What's with the dream, anyway, man? They're just school records, for Godsakes. But... the fact that it was Forman who caused it is what made it difficult to let go; Forman was his brother, man, and he just let everyone think that Hyde was some bad kid. He remembers that the rumors about him started in that school, and that they only got worse after that girl's project got smashed; suddenly everyone either hated him or was afraid of him, so he became what they called him because he was angry. And now he finds out it was all Forman's fault... that kind of hurt.

"Steven?"

Hyde started lightly, sucking in a quick breath through his nose. He looked toward the owner of the voice; Kat stood by the basement door, gently closing it so it wouldn't make any noise. He took in her cool blonde hair, her soil colored eyes, her slight figure hidden by her jeans and purple jacket. That's one of the things he loved about her. She came from a family that was just as wealthy as Jackie's, but unlike Jackie or the other rich girls at school, she didn't show off the money; she just wore simple, modest clothes and make up.

They never talked about that night, but things have been going much slower after it happened. They didn't have sex every night anymore, just hung out, talked, or watched TV together, and when they did, it wasn't as rough or fast as it used to be, but slow and sensual, and every time they took it slow, he felt something in his chest that he didn't understand but wouldn't mind feeling more of.

And then he wondered what she thought about that incident; if she was like the others and thought that he was some bad guy that liked hurting people. He hoped not.

He sat up, throwing his legs off the couch to rest them off the floor, holding an arm out for her. "Hey, baby," He murmured when she sat next to him, leaning into his arm as he pulled her closer.

"Did you have fun at the school?" She smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders, kneading them lightly. He called her up from a payphone at the theater; told her about he and his friends' plans to go the school. Now that he thinks about it, he's been finding himself telling her a lot of things, including about his old home-life and his friends; he wonders why he feels like he can trust her so much.

"Not really," He muttered, lying his head in the crook of her shoulder, "Turned out to be a disaster night."

"I can kinda tell," Kat said quietly, kneading his shoulders a little harder, "You're really tense."

"Fuck, that feels good," Hyde murmured, leaning further into her shoulder, tightening the arm around her.

"What happened at the school?"

"Mm," He muttered, turning his head so his face wasn't in her shoulder, but the side of his head instead, "Found our permanent records. Didn't go so well."

Kat furrowed her eyebrows, "But wouldn't they have been burned up?"

"They were probably in metal bins during the fire," Hyde answered before hesitating a little on his next question, "Kat... do you remember back in grade school when that girl's food project got smashed up?"

"Umm..." She drawled out, thinking with pursed lips, "Yeah, I think so. Didn't you do that? I remember the teacher yelling at you, but... no..."

He leaned up a little, looking at her, "What?"

"No, you didn't do it..." She said, obviously trying to remember, "No, I remember I was next to you when it happened. You were helping me finish glue up my project and we were on the other side of the room... but then what were you getting yelled at for?"

"For smashin' 'er project," Hyde said bluntly, and Kat furrowed her brows again, "Got blamed for it."

"Oh... Well, okay, then what about it?"

"What did you think of me then?"

"What'd I think? Well..." Kat looked down a little, trying to remember when that happened so long ago, "Um... I remember being upset that you got blamed for it... and I think I tried to tell the teacher that it wasn't you, but she wouldn't listen. Um... I think people started spreading rumors and... I don't know, I think you stopped talking to everyone that wasn't Kelso, Pinciotti, or Foreplay after that."

"Mm," Hyde murmured again, feeling relieved but unsure why. Because she didn't think he was such a bad guy like everyone else? What's it matter, it was such a long time ago, everyone can barely remember it, but... that's where it all started and... why did he even care what she thought of him?

Hyde sighed, "I don't know why I'm putting so much thought into this..."

Kat looked at him for a moment before giving a small smile, cupping his face and caressing his cheeks with her thumbs before trailing kisses along his jaw to his lips. She kissed him softly, and he wrapped both arms tightly around her and kissed her deeper.

When she pulled away from him and slid down to the floor on her knees, he was suddenly hit with a real good idea of where she was going with this and let his head fall back to the couch with a quiet groan. He let his head tilt slightly so he could glance down at her, throwing one arm over the back of the couch and let his other hand run through her hair as she unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans.

She slid her hands into his jeans, pulling him out as she slowly began stroking him. She bit her lip and glanced up at his face; his eyes were closed and his head rested comfortably on the back of the couch, his hand still running soothingly through her hair. She's never done this before; Jake mentioned it, but she never really felt comfortable with it. Steven's never once mentioned it to her, and she wondered why... she didn't understand it, but she felt more comfortable with him; more willing.

She stroked him a few more times before leaning down and hesitantly licking the head, and he sucked in a breath through his nose, slouching a little further into the couch, his grip on her head tightening. She continued her exploration, licking up one side and down the other; this wasn't so bad. She finally took the head into her mouth and then lower, bobbing her head slowly, and he let out a satisfied sigh. She used her hands to stroke and massage what she couldn't fit into her mouth.

Hyde kept his breathing controlled as she became more comfortable and bolder with what she was doing, continuing with the stimulation. She felt him getting harder and harder as she continued bobbing her head, licking, stroking, and sucking him.

"...You're really good at this," He chuckled languidly, and she only moaned lightly in response, the vibrations making him furrow his brows in an effort to keep quiet.

Kat continued to explore him with her mouth. When she found a certain spot that caused him to suck in a sharp breath and tightly pull at a fistful of her hair, she paid special attention to the area until Hyde tried to push her away. They played this pleasure game for a long while and though she wanted him to feel as good as possible, her jaw was getting sore and the floor was killing her knees. Just when she was about to tell him that she wanted to move in order to get more comfortable, his whole body tensed, the hand in her hair tightening even more, and she moaned again, sucking on him furiously. She wanted him to cum. She needed to make him cum.

He let out a low growl and she realized that Hyde was now completely spent. She had managed to catch every drop of his release, swallowing as though it were second nature to her. She smiled to herself, pleased with her ability to please him.

Wiping her mouth and rubbing her jaw, Kat crawled up Hyde's body, straddling his lap, and snuggled against his chest as he recovered. He was concentrating on slowing down his breathing, his eyes closed, and so she just watched him.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a few minutes.

He let out another chuckle, smirking lazily as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, I'm good, man."

**Sorry about the odd ending, but I wanted to take a break from the full sex scenes so...**

**Ten more chapters to go :)**


	7. Vanstock

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Timeline: Takes place during Vanstock**

**Note: Some lines in this scene were taken from "Hyde's Father"**

**Sorry about the wait and the short chapter; writer's block**

**Also, this chapter is supposed to show how their relationship is developing, how easy they're able to talk and joke with each other**

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss?" Hyde called out to no one, walking away from Donna toward the familiar blonde. He had called Kat about Vanstock, and while she didn't own a van, she was able to park a little bit away from the lot to join. He could see her wearing a bikini top and jean shorts with sandals, twirling a sucker that was most likely laced with weed around in her mouth.

Dropping the top he was using as an excuse to get away from his friends, he let his hand slide over the small of her bare back, and he leaned down so his mouth was level with her ear, "You havin' fun with that sucker?" He whispered, and she giggled quietly, turning to face him, her tongue barely dancing on the edge of the candy.

"Are you jealous, Steven?"

"I got somethin' much more interesting for you to suck on," He smirked, and she laughed a little as he led her over to a more secluded area within the trees, letting his arm wrap around her shoulders.

"How did you convince Mommy and Daddy to let you come for a weekend?"

"Told them I was staying with a friend," She answered, taking a seat on the ground, him following her, "And I have a friend covering for me."

"Mmm," He murmured, letting an arm rest loosely over her shoulders, taking a sip of his beer.

She gave him a teasing grin, "Isn't drinking at three in the morning a little too white trash, even for you, Steven?"

He smirked back at her, "Only if I had stopped drinking at some point, which I didn't."

"You haven't slept yet?"

"Couldn't. I was on a quest for a topless girl."

She laughed a little, "That's not much of a quest. I've seen at least half a dozen since I got here and I wasn't even looking."

She scooted closer, shifting so that she was in his lap, an arm over his shoulders, dangling the sucker, "And besides, I can totally have a _naked_ girl here in, like, _ten_ minutes."

"Oh, great," He grinned, "Send 'er over, I'll see ya later."

She laughed again, shoving him so he was on his back, "Shut _up_!"

He held onto her hips, chuckling a little as she leaned down to kiss him, her hands resting on his chest, one still fisting the sucker. He trailed his hands up her sides to her shoulders, and down her arms so that he could grab onto the sucker. He broke the kiss, holding it up to examine it.

"You're not high are ya?" He smirked.

"No," She smiled, taking the sucker so she could carelessly drop it on the dirty ground, "But it did have some film on it."

He chuckled a little, finding the fact that she had picked up on his slang a little amusing. When he stopped, he just looked up at her, lifting a hand to brush some of her blonde hair over her shoulder, "You good?" He asked quietly.

"Mmm," She murmured in confirmation, shifting a little as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her, and she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Good," He said a little quieter before recapturing her lips, sliding his hands up her back. Slowly, he leaned forward until she was on her back, his forearms resting next to her head. He broke the kiss, tracing his mouth along her jaw, sucking on the patch of skin just behind her ear.

She shifted, removing his mouth from her, and reached up and cupped his face, her lips quickly sweeping across the underside of his jaw as his hands slid across her back, fiddling with her bikini top. It only took two tugs of the string before it came undone, and he slid the straps down her shoulders, pulling it off her.

He held onto her upper arms, just below her shoulders, and lowered his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the hardened bud, enclosing the other in his large, warm hand, and she moaned, arching her hips into his, making him grunt, her hands gripping his hair tightly.

He moved downward, his tongue sliding across her stomach, dipping into her naval as he began unbuttoning her shorts. She lifted her hips so he could slide them down, taking her bottoms with them, as well as her sandals, leaving her completely bare. When they were completely removed, he began kissing up her leg, and she couldn't stop a giggle from escaping at the ticklish sensation of his tongue flicking over the underside of her knee, moaning when he swept it across the inside of her thigh, gasping and lifting her hips when he placed a small, wet kiss on her clit.

He softly lapped at her folds before taking her clit into his mouth, slowly circling his tongue, moving at a leisure pace until she began whining in the back of her throat, tightly clutching his hair. Hearing that noise, his tongue began working her over with a sudden forcefulness and insistence, speed and pressure. When she tugged hard at his hair, he ignored her, pressing more firmly into the apex of her thighs, intent on turning her into a quivering mass. He slid one hand from her hips to slide two fingers inside her, his bicep tensing as he swiftly began thrusting in and out of her, his mouth never leaving her clit, and she began to roll her hips, moaning as he pushed her higher toward release, letting out a cry as she came.

He mouthed his way back up her body, letting her pull him into a searing kiss when he reached her face, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, letting him dominate the kiss.

He pulled his lips from hers, sweeping them across her neck, nipping at her earlobe.

"Remember when I said I had something interesting for you suck on?"

She couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait and super short chapter; I've been having major writer's block for this story**


End file.
